More than only one
by PadmeS
Summary: Luke & Leia travel back to the time after an accident. Obi-Wan has died, and they try to save him- but what they didn't expect was to find their parents who don't know that they have twins- or do they know? Very romantic and family! R&R! Update in 3 days
1. Travel through the time

All she could hear were screams around her. People screamed; men, women, kids... and most frightened- Obi-Wan and Luke beside her.

But they didn't scream because they were in fear; they screamed her name, again and again.

"Leia!" Obi-Wan shouted. "Leia, stand up, we have to go, NOW! The Sith are going to come!"

She couldn't move. With wide eyes, Leia looked around and saw all these people around her, falling down to the ground, screaming because they were hurt. She tried to move her legs, but it didn't work.

Han. Was he anywhere? She couldn't see him, and at least, she hoped he would have got away.

But it was a lie, she could feel it. Han would always tell her the truth, and this time, he had done it, too.

"Come on" Luke groaned. "We have to get back to the ship, before..."

Suddenly, there was a noise, just right next to him. Someone moaned, and with pain, Leia saw blood on the ground.

"What..." She started and looked next to her. It was Obi-Wan... and he was laying on the ground, eyes closed. Dead.

Her world had stopped. There was just only one person of her family who couldn't die, and that was Obi-Wan. He couldn't die. No. NO!!

Leia had never thought that somehow, she would be able to feel so much pain inside of her, so much fear, so much she couldn't even describe.

It was not possible, Obi-Wan could not be dead. Not the man who had raised her and Luke, who had been a father to them for all this time, who had saved them several times. Not Obi-Wan, no, not him.

"Obi-Wan!" She screamed and knelt next to him. "Obi-Wan, please, wake up, please, please!" She cried, tears were running over her face, but Obi-Wan's face didn't move. He didn't open his eyes, he didn't tell her that he would be okay, that he would save her, his little girl.

Luke cried, too, but he was still able to feel the danger around them. "Leia, come on, we have to go now, we have to get away, Leia, please!" he begged, but his sister didn't move. She shook her head, and there were more tears in her eyes, on her cheeks, and they landed on Obi-Wan's chest.

"When we won't go away, they will kill us, too", Luke said, but Leia stayed at Obi-Wan's side. "I don't care" she whispered. "Maya is lost, Obi Wan is dead and Han…", she cried again. "Luke, go, because I can't."

Suddenly, Luke felt something in the air. No, not in the air... it was in his chest. Or was it his soul? He didn't know, but when he felt it, he knew that it was this one.

The Force.

Obi-Wan had told them several storys about it, how it could change people, give them a look into the future´, lots of things which he told them when Luke and Leia were small kids.

"Leia..." He touched the shoulder of his twin sister. "Can you..."

She turned around and looked at him. And when Luke saw her face, he knew that she felt it, too.

"The Force", she whispered. "Luke, the force..."

And then, they disappeared in a large beam of light... and everything else disappeared, too.

---------------

Anakin Skywalker was happy to come back to Coruscant. Finally, for more than four months, he would be able to see his wife again.

Padmé. Sometimes, when he was alone, he kept on calling her name like a mantra, and it made him happy to hear her name.

Four months were a long time. A long, long time. And now, while he was in the plane, going back with Obi-Wan and the chancellor, he was almost desperate to see her again.

He couldn't have got any messages from her, and that was the saddest part of it. If they would have been able to contact each other, it would have been much easier for him to get through all this long time without her.

Padmé. Padmé. Padmé.

When the door of the plane opened, Anakin jumped out of it. "Come on", he called out for Obi-Wan, but his old master shook his head. "No, Anakin, this is your day. I don't want to destroy the moment when everyone of the senators want to talk with you."

"But..." Anakin protested, but Obi-Wan shook his head again. "No, this is your day, my padawan." He smiled proudly at him. "Go and enjoy it."

"Well, okay" Anakin said. "We'll see us at the temple, right?"

"Of course." And with these words, Obi-Wan stepped back into the plane.

There were several senators who wanted to talk with him, but just after a minute he had spoken with Senator Organa, he saw her.

Padmé. She was standing behind a column and smiled at him.

His wife. Even after four years of their marriage, his heart still jumped at this thought. His wife, Padmé Amidala Skywalker.

"Padmé" he greeted her and hugged her tight. "Oh god, I've missed you so much." He kissed her, and for this very moment, he didn't care of anyone of the others would have seen them.

This was Padmé, his wife. His wife!

"No, not here, Anakin" she whispered. "What if anyone sees us?"

Anakin smiled. "I don't care. Honestly, I want everyone to know that you're my wife, that we are married."

"You should not say this" Padmé replied, but he could see that she was smiling.

They hugged again, but Anakin could swear that something was wrong. Padmé was acting... strange to him.

Had he forgot something? Had someone died?

"Is something wrong?" he asked her.

Surprisingly, Padmé smiled. "No, it's okay, it's... something wonderful has happened, Anakin."

"Something wonderful?" he echoed. "What is it?"

But before she could anything else, there was a loud bang, just a few metres away.

----------

In the first second, Luke wasn't able to see anything. There was so much light, much more than at the ship. And it was colder... just a little bit colder.

"Who are you?" There was a loud demanding voice, and Luke could swear that he had heard it before. Years ago, but he could swear that...

Suddenly, he could see everything. They were at a big place, with large columns around them, lots of columns. And a man who was walking towards them, with long, dark blond hair.

He had a lightsaber. He had a sword, a Sith weapon. He was a Sith, he had to be one. No doubt.

Leia, who was standing behind him, looked at the man, too. "He has a lightsaber" she whispered.

"Sith." It was the only reason why this man could have one.

"Who are you?" The man asked again. "Why are you here? It's forbidden for you to be here!"

Forbidden. Luke looked around, just for a second, and then, he screamed to Leia "RUN!"

Just like she had waited for this word, she began to ran, faster than ever before. The man just stared at her, running away, faster than every human could have ever run.

For a second, Luke was proud of his sister. Leia had always been one of the best at Tatooine, and now, she was just proving it.

The man turned around to him, again. "Who are you?" he asked again, for the third time. "You should go away and get your friend, she will be caught in the next seconds."

Luke just stepped back. "I'd rather die than do what you tell me" he screamed at the man. "Fucking Sith Lord!"

"Sith?" The man froze. "Why do you call me a Sith Lord?"

Luke could feel the anger of the man, but he didn't care. As long as he spoke with him, there was more time for Leia to escape. His sister had the chance to escape... she would be able to survive.

"You're all Sith Lords, remember?" Luke hissed. "And everybody of you keep on saying 'It's the best for the empire', don't you?"

"The... empire?" The man kept on staring at Luke, but before he could say anything else, Luke saw the woman behind the column.

He wasn't able to see her face, but he saw her clothes, and her body language said only one word: fear.

If she worked for the empire, why would she be afraid? Or was she afraid of the man?

Suddenly, there were other voices behind the man, lots of voices. Male voices.

Luke grabbed quickly his lightsaber and tensed his muscles. If he had to die, he wouldn't die without a fight.

But the men who appeared behind the man in front of him didn't look like Sith Lords. Not that he had seen lots of Sith Lords, but they seemed not to be dark.

"Who are you?" Another man asked him. "Were you sent to kill the chancellor?"

Luke blinked, a little bit confused. "Which chancellor?" He asked. "I don't know any chancellor. And if I was sent to kill the emperor, I would definitly do this."

Now, it was the time for the men to be confused. "Who is the emperor?"

Luke didn't say anything. He just took his lightsaber in front of him and prepared himself for a fight.

"Do not fight, you must" Someone said suddenly. "Die you must not."

"Sith!" Luke screamed and started to run towards the men.

-------------

Surprisingly, it took the Jedi masters five minutes until they were able knock the young man out. He was laying on the ground, and kept on breathing, but he couldn't move anymore.

Anakin wasn't quite sure how long the fight would have lasted without the help of the other Jedi. Thanks to the Force that they had been brought here by the Force.

Master Windu was next to Anakin. "Who are you?" he asked the young man again. "I can't feel something dark around you... so how was it possible that you arrived here so fast and why do you want to kill the chancellor?"

"I don't want to kill the chancellor, I want to..." But before the young man could say anything else, there was loud noise behind them.

A young woman, the one who arrived with the man, was just a few metres away from them. And if Anakin was right, there were tears on her cheeks.

"What are you doing?" She cried and ran towards them. "Let him go, let him go!" She pushed Master Windu away, so fast he could not do anything, and knelt beside the man.

"Luke? Luke, can you hear me?" She turned around to the men. "What have you done, you monsters? Sith Lords!"

"Leia..." The man called Luke said. "Run away, now! They are Sith, they won't..."

"We are NOT Sith Lords!" Anakin said frustrated. "Kids, we are Jedi Knights!"

The young woman- Leia- froze. "That's not possible", she replied and turned around. "All of you... you can't be Jedi knights. You just can't."

"And why not?" Master Windu asked her, but he seemed surprised. "Have you never heard of Coruscant and the temple of the Jedi? You're just a few metres away of it."

"Of course we've heard about the temple of the Jedi" Leia said. "But... everything we heard was just fairytales."

"Fairytales?" Another Jedi Knight echoed and looked at her as if she was crazy. "Where do you come from?"

"Tatooine. And you can ask everyone of the people there, they will all tell that the Jedi Knights are dead."

There was a second of silence. It was Master Yoda who spoke at first: "Take them to the temple, we must."

----------

After there were some Clone soldiers who took the two to the temple, Anakin suddenly remembered that Padmé was nowhere to see.

Fear rushed through his veines. Had she run away? Or... the girl... she was running towards her. Had she…

He ran to her bedroom and didn't care of all the people who started to look at him. Had there been any other allies of the young man and woman?

He cried her name "Padmé!!" when he entered her apartement, and all he could hear was his heartbeat.

Please... please... he begged. Please, let her be here, safe...

"Ani?" She was standing at the window and looked at him. "ANI!"

She ran towards him and wound his arms around him. "You're okay" she breathed. "I thought, you were..." She stopped and hugged him tighter.

"No, no, I'm okay, even when the boy- I think his name is Luke- well, he is good fighter." He could feel that he calmed down with every minute. She was okay. She was safe.

"How did you get here?" He asked her, suddenly. "I thought you were behind the column."

Anakin could feel how her body stiffened. "The girl..." She said suddenly. "It was the girl."

He froze. "She... she had attacked you?! What? Why haven't you said it earlier, has she hurt you?"

Padmé shook her head. "No, Ani, no, you understood it wrong. She had told me to go to my apartment, because... there would be a fight. She said she wanted to save me."

Anakin stood there in silence. This was not the thing he had expected.

"Do you know her name?" Padmé looked at him. "I don't know what has happened, but she seemed to be a nice girl."

"Her name... is Leia" Anakin finally said. "I don't know what she wanted, or the man with who she was."

Suddenly, he remembered what she had said:_ And you can ask everyone of the people there, they will all tell that the Jedi Knights are dead.__  
_  
"I have to go to the temple", he told her. "I need to be there. Can you... Is it a problem?"

"No, my Jedi Knight." She smiled at him.

* * *

"Let me go!" Leia screamed as she beat the droids who held her captive. "Let me go!! Sith Lords!" She spatted in front of the Jedi who were just a few metres away.

Master Windu looked at her, and then turned away to the other Jedi. "She seemed to be afraid of the Sith, but I can't explain why she thinks that we are the bad ones."

Master Yoda nodded. "Fear I can feel in her. About young man who is hurt."

"Luke", Master Windu said. "Have you seen how he can fight? He must be a Jedi Knight, and he hadn't used the dark to fight. Apparently, he must be a very good Jedi."

There was a noise behind the door, and seconds later, Obi-Wan Kenobi arrived. "I've heard about the attack" he breathed and started looking around. "Is anyone hurt?"

Suddenly, Master Windu noticed that Leia had stopped screaming. She just stared to Obi-Wan who didn't notice her.

"She is right there" Master Windu told him. "But the man is still in the hospital, we had to shock him."

Obi-Wan turned to Leia, and this was the moment when Leia was able to push the droids beside.

"Help me" she screamed. "Please, Obi-Wan, please! They are Sith Lords, all of them, they are, trust me! I've seen their lightsabers, they wanted to kill Luke! Please help me, help him!"

Windu jumped forwards to push her away, but Yoda stopped him. "Love I can feel" he said thoughtful. "Like a father she loves him. Desperate, she is."

"Father?" Windu stared at Obi-Wan.

"Like a father" Yoda corrected him and stepped forwards.

Leia was laying on the ground and kept on begging Obi-Wan to help her, so she didn't see Yoda coming towards her... and also not Anakin who appeared in the doorway.

"Little girl" Yoda spoke friendly with her. "Leia, your name is, right? Don't worry, nobody will kill you or Luke."

Leia looked up to him. "But you keep on lying" she whispered. "Trust me, where I come from, there are no more Jedi Knights. They were all killed."

Yoda touched gently her forehead. "Tell me. Hurt, it won't. I promise."

Leia took a deep breath. Her eyes flickered to Obi-Wan, then she closed them and began to speak. "The Jedi were killed by a betrayer" she said quietly. "There is an imperium, and no Jedi are allowed. And there is a fight between the ones who are suppressed by the emperor and the ones who want to be free."

The Emperor? Anakin froze. He had never heard about an emperor, or an imperium. And the Jedi... were all dead? This was not possible. There were so many Jedi, all around the galaxy, even in this room.

But… the girl didn't lie. He could feel that she was desperate to get out, that she was a good girl, not one of the bad ones. And she obviously hated the Sith, just like the other man… Luke.

Slowly, he moved forwards and was next to Obi-Wan. Both of them looked to Yoda who had his eyes closed. He was still in front of the girl who seemed to be a little bit relaxed, but everybody could see that she was still frightened of everything what happened.

"She knows you" Anakin told his old master quiet. "How is it possible? Do you remember her?"

"No." Obi-Wan seemed to be shocked. "I have never seen her before. Never, I swear. Maybe… one of the missions… but that's not possible." He stared at the girl. "I think she's seventeen or eighteen years old, just a few years younger than you, Anakin."

"Yeah…" Anakin looked at Yoda who was still concentrated on the girl. "Do you think she's telling the truth?"

"I don't know." Obi-Wan crossed his arms. "But she seems to be desperate and frightened… and she wants my help. Why? I'm sure I've seen her never before. She looks completely unfamiliar to me, to be honest."

But I must have, Anakin thought. There was something familiar with this girl... and the boy. Something he couldn't explain. Has he met them before? On a mission? Maybe that was the reason.

Suddenly, Yoda opened his eyes again. All of the Jedi who were standing in the room kept looking at him, but he didn't spoke. He just looked at the girl.

The girl opened them, too, and was again held captive by the droids. But this time, she didn't fight. Her eyes looked all the time at Obi-Wan who noticed it this time.

Suddenly, Anakin recognized the look. It was the same look with which he looked at his old master when he asked for help.

His master… Could the girl…

But his thought were interrupted when Yoda started to speak. Suddenly, it was silent in the room.

"Telling the truth, she is."


	2. The room of thoughts

**First of all: Thank you so so so much for your nice reviews! It was very great to read them, I love you all!**

**And thanks a lot for your ideas… I'll take a few, I think! You have great ideas, you really do!**

**You guys rock!!**

--

"The truth? She is telling _the truth_?" The other men stared at Yoda, obviously surprised.

"Master Yoda, she says that all Jedi are dead", one of the padawans said frustrated. "But we are still standing here, right? Nobody of us is _dead_."

Yoda shaked his head and seemed to be more wise and older than before. "The truth, she says", he explained, while the droids went a few steps back and left Leia alone on the ground. "Sometimes, truth can be from a different time."

He spoke again to Leia who was looking at the ground. "Will you come with us?", he asked her gently. "Young Jedi knight, Luke, he will go with us, too."

"You won't hurt him?" Leia asked and almost begged him. "You really won't hurt him?"

"No" Yoda said. "It's not a Jedi thing to kill kids, we would never do."

Anakin wasn't sure if he was the only one who saw the doubt in the girl's eyes.

When she got up, he was surprised how small she was. She seemed to be like a little elf, with her long dark hair, plait as a braid.

Not much taller than Padmé, Anakin thought taken aback. He had somehow thought that she would be stronger, but she wasn't.

"To the room of thoughts, we will go", Yoda ordered. "Luke, he will go with us."

"What the fu** happends here?" Obi-Wan whispered to Anakin, when they started to follow Yoda and the girl who was walking a few steps behind Yoda to show him her respect. "I just, I can't understand it!"

"Me, too", Anakin whispered back. "Is Yoda… does he wants to tell us that the girl is from the _future? _I thought time travels weren't possible!"

Obi-Wan shrugged, but Master Windu had heard the question, too. "The force" he explained, "is full with surprises. It can change things, people… everything is possible, believe me. Maybe the girl is warning for us. Maybe we should change something, maybe we should try to stop something that will happen."

"The murder of the Jedi", Anakin murmured and nodded towards Master Windu. "Do you think… that this will happen? That there won't be any Jedi anymore?"

Master Windu seemed to be a little bit worried. "The Jedi were always in danger, you know, but every time it was like this, we were able to change it." He looked at the girl. "If it's true what she says, I know someone who will survive it."

"Who is it?" Anakin asked surprised, and a second later, it hit him. "Obi-Wan!" He looked at his old master.

"Me?" He asked, not less surprised than Anakin short before. "I don't know why it should be me who should survive. If someone should survive, it has to be the chosen one, Anakin. It has to be you."

"Maybe", Anakin answered thoughtful. "But this… is wrong. And Leia recognized you, Obi-Wan. That means you can't be to old when you will meet… or had meet. So…" He stopped, and the other man didn't say a word either.

The hospital of the temple was a clean area, with lots of white things. Yoda stepped forward through the door and told the other padawans to go back to the temple. "Not to frighten him, we shouldn't" he explained while the droids looked at the five people, obviously surprised that there were so many Jedi Knights and the master himself.

As soon as the entered the area, Leia started to look around. "Where is he?" she asked and started to walk towards another door, but Yoda stopped her.

"Bring him here, the droids will" he said calmly. "Do not worry, you have to."

Leia didn't seem as if she had heard his words. Her gaze was almost crazy as her eyes flickered through the room.

"Keep calm" Obi-Wan told her. "The droids won't hurt him, I promise. They are here to help him, and they do a great job."

Leia relaxed, even though her eyes were still searching for Luke.

Windu and Yoda spoke with a droid, and a few minutes of awkward silence later, when the droid had went to Luke, they heard a loud noise.

It was Luke who ran through a door, hectic droids behind him. He looked around and found the young woman just a few metres away.

"_Leia_!" he almost cried, ran towards her and hugged her tight. "_You're okay? They haven't hurt you, did they? What…_" He went quiet when he saw Obi-Wan behind Leia.

"What language is that?" Windu asked, but before Anakin could say "Huttese", Luke started to talk with Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan!" He seemed to be relieved to see the man. "What's wrong? Why are we here? And where, for god's sake, is it?" His gaze turned to Windu and Anakin. "And why are you with _them?"_

"_He doesn't know it, Luke_", the girl explained him as he saw the confused expression on Obi-Wan's face. "_I don't know what has happened, but he doesn't recognize him. He doesn't even know who we are. I think_", she took a deep breath, "_I think we are… in the past. Before the imperia has been created._"

"What is she talking?" Windu whispered. "I don't like it when I can't understand them, it's confusing."

"They are talking Huttese, and she explains everything to him", Anakin told him. "Nothing bad, I promise."

"_You mean…"_ The two were talking again. _"You're sure?" _Luke seemed as if he couldn't believe it.

"_They are Jedi, all of them"_ Leia explained, and her eyes got brighter and brighter. "_No Sith, Luke, no Sith! Obi-Wan has always told us about them, remember? And I think I recognized a few of them…"_

Anakin listened to them with wide ears, he found it interesting to hear what they thought- but the other Jedi were not as pleased as he was.

"I think I just heard my name" Obi-Wan said frustrated. "That's so stupid!"

"She's just talking about the story you used to tell them when they were younger" Anakin explained.

"Great" Obi-Wan murmured. "So, can we _please _go to the room of thoughts? I'd like to solve this mystery, because for today, I already had enough trouble, honestly."

"Yeah, and they start looking at us" Windu said and turned to Yoda who had been silent all the time. "Master, what do you think about going to the room of thoughts?"

"A good idea, it is" Yoda said and started walking forward. "A strong bond, they have" he murmured quietly. Anakin wasn't sure if he talked to anyone or if he just thought loudly. "A very strong one."

--

Leia followed the other Jedi, and she could feel that Luke was behind her, always looking around if there was any danger. She knew that he missed his lightsaber and that he wanted to have a weapon.

But there was one thing that gave both of them the feeling of safety: Obi-Wan. He was there, he was one of the good ones, and even if he didn't recognize them, he was still there.

The room of thoughts… Yoda had called it like this, but Leia couldn't remember one of the storys that Obi-Wan had told her were about this special room.

He had always told them storys, about lots of things, but this time… No. Nothing. He hadn't told them anything about it.

While she was thinking about it, she tried to remember the way they took, but it wasn't possible. They went to the left, to the right, they even crossed a bridge twice. But there was nothing special with which she would be able to remember the way they took. Leia didn't even wanted to think about a case of danger. What would she and Luke?

She looked at the Jedi who were in front of her. The small green one who seemed to be very old had to be Yoda; or Master Yoda, she corrected herself. The most powerful Jedi ever, and he was the first one who had believed her.

She had to make the other ones believe her, too, she silently decided. If there was a way to get light into this darkness of not knowing facts, she had to be as honest as possible- and Luke had to be, too.

Everybody seemed to believe Yoda whatever he said, even the man with the dark skin and the violet lightsaber. This had to be Master Windu. Leia tried to remember the storys Obi-Wan had told her for more than thousands of evenings, and in most of the adventures, there were Yoda and Windu.

But the man behind her, with the dark blond hair and the blue eyes… nothing. She had never heard any storys about him, never.

But however, she_ knew_ him, she was absolutely sure. There was something familiar about him, she just knew it. But how could this be possible?

And, of course, the man next who walked to the unknown one… Obi-Wan. The man who had been her father for seventeen years, her whole life. She knew that he wasn't her father, but he was the closest thing to it.

And she begged him to help her, she had been so sure that he would save her and Luke… but he didn't. He had just stared at her. He hadn't even recognized her, and he never would.

Because this was not her time, and neither it was the time of Luke.

Suddenly, they stopped in front of a big door, and Leia knew it. They were in front of the room of thoughts, the only way to tell the Jedi her story.

--

The room of thoughts. Anakin had been here just once, when he was a little nine-year old boy, when Obi-Wan had shown him everything of the temple.

Almost thirteen years later, the room was still impressing. Nothing had changed.

The room was still in brown colours, which had been created by Yoda several centurys before when has had a vision about the temple. This room was still incredible, and while his eyes looked at the colours, he noticed that he calmed down.

The magic of this room took everyone of them.

"Luke, Leia" Master Windu said calm. "I'm sure you've never heard anything about this room, have you?"

"No." Luke said. "We've heard several storys about the temple, but this room… completely unknown."

"Well, then I will explain it for you. It's always easy to share your thoughts when there are not many people in a room. Do you have the same memories?" he asked.

"Of course we have" Leia responded. "Most of our memories are the same. Luke is my twin brother… if I want to, I can send him my thoughts."

"Interesting, it is", Yoda murmured and sat down. The other Jedi did the same, and Leia and Luke quickly followed. "The force, you know how to handle?"

"Since we were small kids" Luke answered. "We had to learn how to hide it from everyone."

"Hide it?" Anakin asked surprised, but Master Windu gave him a look, and he stopped his question.

Windu turned around to Luke and Leia and nodded to the container in his hand.

"This is" he explained to them, "something you have to drink. When you do so, we will be able to see your thoughts… and only the ones you want to show us, nothing else."

Luke took the container, but he stopped, just inches before the container would have met his lips. "Will you see it in our point of view?" he asked. "Will you be able to feel what we felt?"

"We will feel everything what you felt" Windu answered. "Why do you ask? Are the memories bad?"

Luke got quiet, so Leia answered. "The worst you could have seen." She hesitated for a second. "Would it be okay to show what happens to the Jedi in the future?" she asked. "It's one of the most worst things the empire does, and I think you should know it." She said while Luke took a gulp of the drink.

"What is it?" Yoda asked her while she took the container.

"Mass murder of the younglings" she answered before she went to quiet… and her memories went to the other men in the room.

--

The first thing Leia felt was the silence all around her. It was as if her soul had left her body and looked down to the place where she stand.

She was smaller, younger, much younger. Seven years, she thought, as her body began to ran and the place around her got more and more details.

She was on Tatooine, seven years old, and her brother was right behind her. They played hide and seek, and she was winning, as always. She smiled.

--

Everything in Anakin screamed to get away from this place. He didn't want to be there, to see this planet again where his mother had died.

But this wasn't his memory, it was one of Luke and Leia, and he wouldn't be able to feel the pain. And it was necessary for all of them to see it.

_Leia ran through the streets, barefoot, and she didn't even touched lightly the things which were around her on the street. Everything possible that could make her lose the game- she jumped away like a small elf._

_She looked behind her and saw Luke just a few metres away. "I'll get you!" He screamed, but she just laughed and ran faster and faster._

"_Never!" She laughed more loudly. She knew that she had the fish for Maya in the bag, but that didn't matter. She would be the winner, not her twin brother._

_Suddenly, there was a dark shadow over her, and she looked up. But there was nothing to see, everything went dark and grey, she could hardly see anything now. _

_Leia just looked up and didn't notice where she ran, and suddenly, she was in the mud on the street._

_It was disgusting, but she didn't care. "Luke?" She whispered, afraid that there would be no answer. "Luke, where are you?"_

_She tried to make light with her hands, just like Obi-Wan had taught them to do, but suddenly, there was a hand on her arm._

"_No, Leia, DON'T!" He whisper- yelled. "That's the imperium, remember? They are searching for people with the force."_

"_Younglings" Leia couldn't move a muscle. "We are younglings, aren't we, Luke?"_

_Her brother waited a few seconds before he answered. "Yes, we are."_

"_I want to go home" his sister cried silently. "I want to go home to Maya and Obi- Wan. Let's go, Luke, I'm so scared!"_

_Her brother hugged her tight. "We are not allowed, Leia" he whispered. "When we go home and when they will find us, they will take Maya and Obi-Wan, too."_

_Leia cried in fear, but nodded._

_After half an hour, they started to walk towards the end of the streets, always taking care that nobody noticed them._

_Leia was still crying, and Luke had also tears in his eyes, but he tried to be calm and to think about the situation._

"_I think we can go", he quietly told his sister. "They always get fast what they want to have, and I think they're ready."_

"_Okay." Leia took his hand, and together, they started to ran, faster and faster, desperate to come home as soon as possible. At home, they would be save, nothing could harm them anymore._

_After one or two minutes, they saw their house. The big ship which had caused the darkness had disappeared, so it seemed for both of the kids like heaven after hell when they saw Obi-Wan._

"_OBI-WAN!" Leia cried, her face wet because of her tear. "Obi-Wan!" _

_The man looked up, and for a second, you were able to see his desperate and worried look on his face._

_And then, he saw the kids running towards him, and he opened his arms. "You're safe!" He cried, and there was a small tear on his face. "Maya, come out, they are here, Luke and Leia are here!"_

_A woman ran out of the house, and hugged, just like Obi-Wan, the two kids. Like Leia, she cried, too. "We didn't know where you were, and Obi-Wan was running around the town, trying to find you… We thought…" She cried harder._

_Leia hugged the woman tight. "I've forgotten the fish" she cried, "I'm so sorry, I forgot it on the street when Luke and I were running away and…"_

_Maya stroked her head affectionately. "It doesn't matter" she told the small girl. "You and your brother are safe, only this is important."_

--

Padmé was running through the temple, trying not to show how desperate she was. Anakin had already been away for seven hours… and he had told her he wouldn't stay long in the temple, and it was already eleven o'clock.

Something was definitely wrong. Was it the kids from the morning?

She walked through a door and, after looking around if anyone was here, she placed a hand on her belly.

"Hey, Baby" she said tenderly. "Will you be a Jedi when you're grown up?"

She smiled happy, but when she heard someone behind her, she quickly turned around.

It was Master Windu who was walking towards her, and he seemed to be worried- and surprised to see her here.

"Padmé Amidala?" He asked and greeted her gently. "It's nice to see you, but why are you here so late?"

"It's…" Padmé decided to say the half of the truth. "It's because of the kids from this morning. I'm worried about them, are they okay?"

"Yeah… we have a little problem, but it's okay" Master Windu answered. "They are… special, they really are."

"The girl…" Padmé said after a pause. "She tried to bring me back from the place of fight. She said that it's dangerous there."

"Her name is Leia" Master Windu informed her. "I know it's strange, but do you want to see them?"

Padmé didn't even need to think about it. "Yes, that would be very nice" she replied and smiled. "What will you do with them?" She asked on the way. "I mean, they are 'special', like said just before, master Windu."

"Honestly, we don't know" he said and sighed. "We can't let them stay here. I've thought about Obi-Wan, but this would be too strange. And…" Suddenly, he stopped speaking and just kept on walking.

"What is it?" Padmé asked curiously. "Have you found another idea?"

"Well… yeah" he admitted. "Would it be a problem if you take care of the two of them? Of course, there would be a Jedi all the time, but I think they need a place which is not at the temple."

"Er…" Padmé thought about it for a second. To be honest, it would be nice to have someone in her apartment when Anakin would be in the war again. And she could practice to take care of kids… that would be great.

"Of course I would" Padmé smiled. "It would be great to have the two around. But, if you're allowed, can you tell me about the 'special things' they have?"

"It's… hard to explain", Master Windu answered slowly. "I will ask Obi-Wan and Anakin to come tomorrow to your apartment and to explain it to you."

And with these words, he opened a door in front of they had been standing for a while.

At first, Padmé saw the girl and the boy laying on the ground, obviously asleep. They looked peaceful and nice, not like the ones she had seen this morning.

_I know you_, Padmé thought surprised. _I know you. I don't why and how, but… I know you_.

Behind the two was Anakin who was obviously taking care of the two- and when he looked up and saw Padmé, she was surprised and afraid that he had tears on his face.

Anakin cried.

--

**So, did you like it? I hope so! **

**Please, please, be nice and write a review, that would be so great and wonderful! I love reading them!!**

**If you're interested, I'm writing every day for this story, but it's kinda hard to do- first, I write it in German, then I translate and edit it later. **

**However, review, please!! **

**Love you all,**

**PadmeS**

**PS Check out my profile for new information about the story!!**


	3. On the balcony

While the three Jedi, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Windu, the twins and Leia went to her apartment, nobody of them spoke a word.

Master Windu hadn't explained a lot; Padmé knew that they had been in the room of thoughts, and the twins were exhausted of the experience.

But _what _had been so exhausting? Padmé knew nothing about this special room, Anakin had never mentioned it. She looked at her husband, and was surprised to see that he kept looking at the twins. He seemed to be worried about them; his face showed an emotion she had never seen before.

And the fact that worried her most: Anakin cried.

Luke and Leia. Master Windu had told her their names, and surprisingly, Padmé found them wonderful. Wonderful names… she liked them a lot.

She looked also at the twins, just like her husband. They were familiar to her, very familiar. The girl, Leia, was very pretty, but she seemed to be afraid of something, even in her dreams.

She couldn't be much older than seventeen or eighteen. A young woman- no, a young girl.

And the boy, Luke, didn't sleep very well. He mumbled something and had his arm around the shoulders of his sister, as if he had to take care of her.

Didn't they have any parents who were worried about them?, Padmé asked herself worried. Were they orphans? If there was someone who took care of them, than the parents had to get a message where their children were, that the twins were safe.

--

They arrived at her apartment. It was in the middle of the night, and it wasn't easy to take the twins to their apartment.

"You don't have to worry" Master Windu told Padmé when Luke and Leia were already on the sofa and slept. "There will be five Jedi around this apartment, and I told Anakin Skywalker to take care of you and the children. He will stay with you, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't" Padmé replied. "That's an… honour for me, Master Windu."

The man smiled. "Yes, I hoped you would agree. Tomorrow" he explained to Anakin who just entered the kitchen, "we will take them to the temple, again. Master Yoda wants to talk with them, just like lots of other Jedi."

He bowed to Padmé, nodded to Anakin and left the apartment without anything else.

As soon as he had left, Padmé turned towards her husband.

"What happened, Anakin" she said and hugged him tightly as she saw new tears in his eyes. "Who are these kids? Why are they so important for the Jedi? And…"

She stopped. His body was shaking; Anakin cried again.

"Ani, please, talk to me" she pleaded. "Explain it; I don't want to see you crying."

"The kids... Luke and Leia… they are from the future."

Padmé gasped. That was something she would have never expected.

Future? Never. She had heard about old fairytales in which people where send back in the time to correct things, but they were fairytales... _just fairytales…_

"From… where in the future?" she asked. "And what have they told you about it?"

Anakin didn't look at her while he spoke. His hands were on her back, as if he was trying to push the fear beside. Or was it his fear?

"They haven't said it yet" he answered. "They just told us about the things which will happen… worst things… and they are telling the truth, Yoda promised this."

Suddenly, Padmé could feel her baby inside her, as if it was upset. She hadn't thought about it yet, and it surprised her that Anakin hadn't noticed it yet.

"Bad things? What will happen, Ani?" She asked and could hear the fear in her voice. The future… how many years would be left before the bad things could happen.

Anakin didn't answer. "Please" Padmé pleaded. "Tell me, I need to know."

"The Jedi… we're all dead. Every one of us" he whispered. "We are dead, killed by the empire, and they are just two survivors."

"You will be _dead?"_ Padmé stared at him. "No, Ani, this can't be true, this won't be true!"

There were tears in her eyes, on her face. Anakin… dead… No, they must be mistaken. The twins had to be mistaken.

"Obi-Wan and Yoda. Nobody else will survive, we will be dead, every one of us. And the younglings… Everywhere… will be murdered. Murdered, Padmé, killed by the Sith! They will be hunted, everywhere in the Galaxy, and none of them can survive. Just…" His eyes were looking to the open door. The twins.

"Just two survivors?" Padmé whispered horrified. "But… they are so many Jedi Knights and younglings…"

"Doesn't matter" Anakin's voice was bitter and fearful. "They don't care about it… Leia has told us that they are killed."

--

Padmé didn't know why she understand how deadly serious this information was just until she stepped into the shower and looked at her tiny, little belly.

The baby. Her baby. Their baby. A child of a queen and a Jedi Knight…

Jedi. A child of a Jedi Knight.

Padmé froze. Would their child be a Jedi? Would it be Force sensitive? Would it be killed by the empire because of his f

She gasped, her hands around her small stomach. She would never allow anyone to hurt her baby, never.

--

In the middle of the night, Leia woke up and looked around. Where was she? This was not Tatooine, this was not Naboo... it was Corruscant.

And she was in the wrong time.

Her face was wet when she touched it. She had dreamed of Han, she knew it. She just cried in her dreams when Han appeared.

_I love you, Leia._

Another tear on her face. It was just not fair. Why had he died? Why had she survived? She would favourite the death, not the life. Not the life without Han.

She looked at Luke who was sleeping next to her, without any nightmares. Of course, Luke had always just special nightmares, about the future, about things that would happen… or already had happened.

She got up and went to the big balcony. Corruscant had always been the dream of her, Luke and Han. "When we're grown ups" Han used to tell her and her brother "we will go to Corruscant and see the whole planet!"

_And now, I'm here and you're not, Han. Why have you left me? Why? I would have rather died with you than living without you._

She opened the balcony door and froze. Corruscant was full of colours, wonderful colours; she had never seen them on Tatooine nor on Naboo. They were absolutely amazing and breathtaking.

Slowly, Leia walked to the light in front of her. Obi-Wan had used to tell her and Luke, sometimes even Han, stories about Corruscant and the planets he had already visited.

_It was late in the evening, and she and Luke were supposed to sleep. But how should they do, when Maya kept baking for their birthday tomorrow?_

"_Luke" Leia whispered. "Are you asleep?"_

"_No" her brother whispered back. "I can't. Do you think we will have lots of candles on the cake?"_

"_Six for me and six for you" Leia answered quietly. "Tomorrow, we will be six! So old."_

"_Yes, and..." Luke started, but stopped. He suddenly heard someone in front of their door._

"_Hey, you two" Obi-Wan said, and the twins could hear in his voice that he smiled. "Not asleep?"_

_Leia sat up extremely excited. "Tomorrow Luke and me, we will be six! So old, Obi-Wan!"_

"_No, not old" Obi-Wan said and stroke his beard. "If you're old tomorrow, what am I?"_

"_Supersupersuper old" Luke said, and smiled at Obi-Wan. "Do you have presents for us?"_

"_Of course I have. But you will get them tomorrow, not tonight" Obi-Wan laughed when he saw Luke's disappointed expression. "What about… telling you a story?"_

_Leia clapped her hands in excitement. "Oh yes, please, I'd like to hear a story!" She looked at him and clapped her hands. "A story about Dagobah?"_

"_Nah" Luke said. "Dagobah is gross. I want to hear something about Corruscant!"_

"_Corruscant?" Obi-Wan asked surprised. "Why?"_

"_There are so many people" Luke responded. "Much more than in Mos Eisly."_

"_Okay…" Obi-Wan said slowly. "Corruscant" he started "is a very big planet, with lots of people, lots of ships, …"_

"… lots of colours" Leia said and looked at the big city. For her, Mos Eisly had always been a big city- but this was even bigger, it was a giant city, with so many people…

But this wasn't Corruscant of her time. It had been hard for Leia to accept that she and Luke were thrown back into time- into the time where the Jedi still existed.

But was this so bad? She had seen Obi-Wan, seen him as a young man- and she had seen her mother.

Obi-Wan had always told them stories about their parents, and all the time while Leia had been at the room of thoughts, she just wanted him to tell her another story of them- to know what to do.

But could she trust the Jedi? Love was not allowed, and if they knew that she loved Han… that they had been together… she would lose all their respect for her.

Despite that, she hadn't seen her father yet. Nobody ever mentioned the name "Anakin Skywalker", and Leia wasn't sure if she wanted to see him.

Would he hurt her? Would he kill her? Would he kill Luke, her mother, Obi-Wan, or Maya? She didn't know, and didn't want to know. The next morning, she would have to speak with Luke about it.

"Leia? What are you doing here?"

--

Obi-Wan couldn't sleep. Everything- which was a lot- what had happened today was haunting him.

Leia, begging for him, crying; her fear, Luke's fear, but their trust towards him- he couldn't let go of it. Why would someone ever kill all the Jedi? And why- how- was he together with Yoda the only one who would survive this?

The other Jedi weren't afraid, but Obi-Wan was. Not of his fate; it was not important. But what about Anakin? Would he die in the purges, would he be killed? His best friend, his brother? Killed by someone who hated the Jedi?

It was too hard to even consider this. Anakin could not be dead, he would not be dead.

Suddenly, he heard his comlink and nearly jumped out of the bed. It was Anakin who seemed to be very upset.

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked. Had something happened? Went something wrong? The kids… "Are they alright?"

"They… " Anakin had to take a breath."They just jumped, Obi-Wan. Jumped! From the balcony!"

--

_Ten minutes before:_

"So, you've never been here on Corruscant?" Anakin asked surprised. "Why?"

"Obi-Wan thinks that it is too dangerous for me and Luke, and for him and Maya, of course" Leia explained to the young man. She knew that it was rude that she didn't know his name, but she didn't want to ask him, either.

"He raised you up, right?" Anakin asked her and looked at her face which was lightened up with a smile.

"Yes, me and Luke, since we were born. Although he is not my biological father… he still is, in some way, my father. Can you understand it?"

"Of course" Anakin bit his lip. When he had been younger, he had seen Obi-Wan like this, too- and now, he was his best friend and brother. "I think he's a great father" he murmured.

Leia nodded. "He is. He used to tell me and Luke storys as often as possible, and most of them were Jedi legends. And he knows a lot about the planets, about other languages- he taught us how to speak Basic- and lots of other stuff. He's also our master."

"Wow, that's great." Anakin had suddenly a picture in his head: Obi-Wan with two children and their excited faces while he told them a story. Yes, he would be a great father.

"In the last years I've thought about how lucky our family is" Leia continued. "I mean, I can say that I have a brother, a father and a mother, and that we all love each other."

Anakin stared at her. "Mother?" he asked. "You sure? Who is it?"

"Not my real Mom" Leia explained. "She and Obi-Wan said that they wanted to take care of me and Luke, and I think after a few months, their friendship became love, so they married."

Married? Obi-Wan? That was something Anakin couldn't think of, even with his fantasy. "You sure?" he asked surprised. "Jedi aren't allowed to marry."

Leia just smiled, but it was a sad smile. "The Jedi don't exist anymore in my time. Obi-Wan married Maya, and he truly loves her. And I… had someone, too."

Suddenly, Anakin could see tears in her eyes. He stretched out his hand and rested it on her shoulder. "You're sad" he simply said.

"I knew him since I was a little girl" Leia responded quietly after some minutes. "He was my best friend, and he was also Luke's best friend. We were together, every day. And… Han saved my life several times. But at the last time…"

She turned her face, and Anakin wasn't able to see it anymore. "I'm sorry" he said again. "That must be hard."

"Yes, it is" Leia whispered. "But you know it's strange… he died a month ago, but here, in this time- he's not even born."

Anakin didn't know what he should tell her. Sorry again for something that didn't even happen? It seemed not useful.

"Leia!" It was Luke who screamed suddenly for his sister. "Leia!"

Leia jumped and turned around. "Luke, I'm here, you don't need to worry," she called.

Just a second later, her twin brother appeared in the doorstep. He seemed to be relieved to see her.

"Thanks the force, I thought…" He stopped when he saw Anakin. "Hello, sir" he said firmly, but Anakin could see that Luke wasn't used to call people 'sir'.

"Hello" Anakin said and had to hide a small smile. The boy reminded him a lot of him at this age, and he couldn't deny that he liked the way Luke acted.

"And please, don't call me sir. I hate people calling this, and I think you do the same" he added.

Luke grinned. "Of course, I never say 'sir' to anyone. Obi-Wan taught me to do it in special situations; he said it would help me."

"Showing respect to special people" Anakin smiled. "Yeah, he taught me that, too… every day when I was his padawan."

Luke froze and stared at him. "You were… his padawan?"

Leia shook her head. "No, not possible" she said and turned to Luke. "He can't be Skywalker…"

"But I am" Anakin said and crossed his arms. "Does it matter?" He walked towards them, and the twins looked at him with scared faces. What the hell had he done?

Anakin couldn't see it, they moved way too quickly for his eye. Within a second, Luke was standing on the railing, Leia by his side.

"Don't" Leia said to her brother, as Anakin watched them. His heart screamed that he had to save them, they had to be saved, they…

"DON'T" he yelled and ran towards them. "DON'T DO IT!"

But Luke didn't listen to him. In a second, he jumped off the building- but Leia still stood there, watching Anakin carefully.

Anakin's heart was torn in the moment Luke jumped. No. Not Luke. A part of him, a very big part, screamed that he should jump, too, to save him- somehow, in some way he didn't even know.

"Don't worry" Leia suddenly said, and Anakin focused on her. He _had _to save her, at least her. "We use the force, Anakin."

It was strange to hear his name from her; it felt wrong. But it didn't matter anymore. She stepped back, and Anakin had to see helpless how her body fell back.

His heart was just at this moment broken.

No. This could not have happened. No! They had to be alive, they had to be safe, they were merely children…

He activated his comlink. "Obi-Wan" he said, and he wondered why he could even speak with his fear in his voice. "They just jumped."

He looked down, and a part of him still screamed that he had to jump too, to safe them. And in a second, Anakin knew that his heart would never be healed if he didn't know if they were safe.

--

Padmé woke up. Something was happening, not far away; but what? She opened her eyes.

Anakin wasn't anymore in her room; the bed next to her was empty and cold. He had walked away. But where?

Suddenly, she heard a scream, louder than she had thought anyone could ever scream. And while she managed to stand up and ran outside her room, she knew it was Anakin who screamed.

She felt pain and fear at the same time, but it didn't come from her. It wasn't her pain- knowing that the man on the balcony was Anakin Skywalker- and it wasn't her fear that he would harm Leia.

It came from the twins.

--

PadmeS: Do you like it? I hope so!

Thanks a lot to Mary Grayson's Little Robin who is my Betareader- it's still hard for me to write in English!

I spend almost the whole easter holidays about thinking of the plot- I have so many ideas, it's incredible! A lot about the pre- story of Leia and Han and a lot about Leia and Vader… as you have maybe noticed, I like writing about Leia. She has such a interesting story, I just love it.

Okay, I have to stop now! Review, please!

PadmeS

PS: Thanks to every one who reviews my story! I'll respond to them as soon as possible!


	4. Someone will help you

Falling down. When they had first tried to do it, she had been scared. A lot. But of course, Obi-Wan had trained here, shown here how to do it… so now, it wasn't a problem to jump of the balcony.

The wind pressed hard against her body, and Leia had to use all her power to stay in her position- looking at the ground, to know where to land.

Luke, next to her, was not as calm as she was. She could sense his fear as good as if it was hers, and she knew he was frightened of what just had happened.

They had met their father; Anakin Skywalker was here, they had been in their apartment. They had met their mother, their father, but how was it possible that they hadn't been able to sense him?

Leia pushed these thoughts beside; she would be able to think about it- but later, not now, when they had to concentrate… to survive.

--

Anakin couldn't feel anything. The twins had just jumped out of the building, even when he had begged them to stay.

But why? Were they afraid of him, had they suddenly understood something? He couldn't manage to think about it properly. His heart was broken, and he didn't even know why. He had just met the two kids today, not more than ten hours ago… so why was he so desperate?

He heard Padmé behind him and turned around. Her face looked worried.

"What happened, Anakin?" She asked him. "I heard you scream…"

How should he tell her that the two kids had just jumped of the building? It would just worry her even more… and if they were dead…

No, he couldn't think of this. They couldn't be dead, it was not possible! They were, after all, just kids… little children…

"Leia and Luke…" Anakin stopped. He didn't know how to carry on. "They… jumped" he said finally.

Anakin knew that it was too much for her. Padmé just stared at him, and after a second, she fall onto the ground… without saying anything.

"Padmé!"

--

Luke had jumped off of buildings more than hundred times; he was able to fight against ten clone soldiers, and he once won a fight against Darth Vader. So why was he not able to stand on the fucking ground?

"Luke!" He heard his sister scream his name, but he could not respond. Something hurt so much in his body that he even could not think properly. He hadn't been able to save her... his father had shoot at him, he thought sleepily, before he fall onto the ground. His father hated them, even now, when they weren't born…

Leia stared for a second at her brother, and then, she ran to him and helped him to stand up- but it didn't work. When Leia tried to do it again, desperate to help him, she could feel something warm at her hands, so she looked at them.

Blood. Her hands were covered with blood, the blood from her brother.

The thoughts in her head were too fast to understand them, but what she could remember was the first thing Obi-Wan had thaught them to do: _When you need help, search for help. There will always be someone who will help you._

She looked up, and through the buildings and speeders and everything else, she could see something that gave her hope.

The temple. The place where Obi-Wan would be, the place where the Jedi would be able to help them.

_There will always be someone who will help you._

_Yes, there would be._

--

Yoda hadn't slept all night long. His body and his mind were used to these things- not sleeping and resting for days. Meditating was an important thing for him, and he did it almost every week.

But today was a special day, a day that would always be on his mind, forever.

Two children had arrived from the future, brought onto this place and the time by the force. There were rumours and fairytales about Jedi who had been brought back into the times when they had done something wrong, when they needed to change things… but these two were just kids, nothing more.

Yoda opened his eyes and looked around. He could feel that Mace Windu was waiting in front of the room, looking forward to talk with him.

But about what? The fact that the children where here and had told them about the future was a good thing; but he couldn't change the fact that there had to be more.

Two Jedi children, raised by an old Jedi master… why had Obi-Wan been able to save these two who were twins, when all Jedi younglings and padawans were killed?

--

Leia almost cried for relief when she saw the door of the temple. She hadn't thought that it would be so hard to carry Luke through the streets, but she hadn't been able to ask anyone to help her. What if someone recognized them? They were in danger, great danger, when Anakin… their father…

Leia stopped at this point. The thought that she had just talked with her father, that she had told him so many things- about Tatooine, about Obi-Wan, and Han- if he understood everything, he would kill them all.

But why had he been so friendly? The Darth Vader she knew had killed people without thinking about it, and now… he had really been sorry for her when she had told him about Han. And she hadn't been able to sense anything dark from him, nothing.

But it didn't matter anymore. Her father was a monster who didn't even care about his children.

_He did, _someone whispered inside of her, _remember when he saved you…_

He didn't, Leia told herself, he wanted to have me as a Sith.

But she wasn't sure if she was right.

--

"Okay, wait, wait!" Obi-Wan had arrived at Padmés apartment just some minutes after Anakin had contacted him. There were already soldiers on the ground, looking for two… dead children.

"How am I supposed to sit here, quiet and silent, doing nothing, knowing that they had jumped of the building??" Anakin cried. He had never felt so lost before, and the fact that Padmé didn't wake up, wasn't helping a lot.

"I know you're scared" Obi-Wan said. "But listen; there are already hundreds of clone soldiers on the street, looking for them. We need to know" Obi-Wan carried on, "why they jumped."

Anakin nodded and looked at his wife. She was still sleeping, and a Medi- droid was taking care of her.

"I think…" he said quiet. "Maybe it was my name that scared them so much."

Obi-Wan looked a little bit confused. "Your name?" he repeated, not sure what to think of this. "Sure?"

"Yes. At first, I talked with Leia- she was at the balcony because she wasn't able to sleep, so I decided that maybe… I should talk to her. You know, I saw how hard it was for her to talk about all these things that happened… or will happen, whatever.

She told me lots of things: about your life on Tatooine, that you are the Jedi Master of them… and that you marry."

The last word hung between them, and Obi-Wan wasn't sure how to respond. He? Married? That was something he had never thought of.

"You sure?" he asked finally after some seconds.

"Yes, she told the truth. And she said that you and that woman- Maya- were like her parents." Anakin looked at his old Jedi Master. "Obi-Wan, she cares about you- she and Luke love you as if you were their father… and I think… that you are, in some way, their father."

That was the craziest way of having a conversation, Obi-Wan thought, while he tried to understand what Anakin just had told him.

In a few years, maybe just months, he would take care of two children, and he would have a wife. He would live with them on Tatooine, and he would be one of the two Jedi that would survive the great purges.

That was something he had definitely not expected.

He stared at Anakin, and Anakin stared at him. It was strange for both, to think of the future when someone of them would not have survived.

"I'm happy for you" Anakin finally managed to say. "You'll have your own life, a house, a wife, two children… I bet you're lucky in the future."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Absolutely" he said sarcastically, "when I know that my best friend is dead, just like all my friends… and that there are just two Jedi left."

Anakin opened his mouth to respond something, but his comlink stopped him. "What is it?" he asked, suddenly worried again. Had they found the children? Were they safe?

"We haven't found the children, sir", the soldier said, "but there are several people who saw them on the street, walking away."

Anakin kept talking with the officer, but just when Obi-Wan wanted to say something, too, the Medi droid called his name.

"Knight Kenobi" it said. "We need to take Senator Amidala to the hospital, she's not feeling well."

"Okay" Obi-Wan nodded. He helped the droid to take her away, but before they took her into the plane, the droid gave the old Jedi Knight something.

"Here" it said. "It's was around her neck, and unfortunately, she's not allowed to wear it. It could be dangerous."

Obi-Wan took the necklace and looked at it. It was made of Japor… and it was from Tatooine. He remembered how the young Anakin Skywalker had given this to Padmé Amidala.

"Thank you" Obi-Wan said and started to go inside the apartment again, when his comlink was called.

"Jedi Temple."

--

Leia had tried to remember the way Obi-Wan had explained them several times, but the temple was too big.

Somehow, Luke had gained more control over himself, so that he managed to walk, as long as there were other Jedi.

Finally, Leia asked one of them, desperate to find Obi-Wan.

"Where Obi-Wan is?" One of the young padawans said. "Well, I think in his room." He nodded in a direction, and Leia smiled.

"Thank you" she said, and helped Luke to walk the last steps to Obi-Wans room.

The door wasn't locked, just as she had expected, and after using the force, Luke lay down on Obi-Wans bed.

"I won't be away for long" Leia whispered. She turned around, and tried to find something to take care of his injuries. Her hands shook, and she wasn't able to think properly.

Her father. She had just met her father; she had told him things- important things about the future.

He knew about the kids, about the ships, about most everything- he knew how to destroy the Jedi.

How to kill Obi-Wan… If he knew how to kill his best friend, would he do so? Even now, when he was not as Sith yet?

"Leia…" Luke whispered, and in a second, Leia was next to her brother. "Leia… it hurts…" He moaned in pain.

"I'll help you, Luke" his sister answered, and suddenly, she had the solution in front of her eyes.

A comlink. On the bedside table, already activated.

Hastily, she took it and searched for Obi-Wans number. Her hands were still shaking, but when she heard his voice, she calmed down. Now, everything would be fine.

"Yes?" Obi-Wan sounded worried, and Leia was glad that it was dark in the room so he couldn't see her face very good.

"Obi-Wan? It's me, Leia" she started, but was interrupted by him just a second later.

"Leia!" He sounded almost angry. "Do you know how worried we are? Why have you jumped of the building? Knight Skywalker is worried sick about you two, and Senator Amidala is in the hospital because she passed out!"

Her father was worried? And her mother was in hospital... because of them. Suddenly, Leia felt guilty. But her brother next to her reminded her of the thing that was the most important thing now.

"Where are you? In the temple? I'll tell Anakin, and we will arrive as soon as possible. We…"

Leia shook her head. "Please don't, Obi-Wan. Don't! It's important that you _do not_ tell him where we are- and that we are safe! Please, just… don't. It would be dangerous if someone knows it" she said, desperate that he would understand. "We need you, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan stayed silent. "Where are you?" he asked finally and sighed. "I promise that I won't tell anyone, Leia."

Leias eyes were full of tears. "We are in your room, in the temple."

--

Obi-Wan took a taxi to the temple and tried to understand what just had happened. Leia had called him, begged him for help, and she had told him that he should not tell Anakin.

But why? She had been afraid when he had mentioned his name, and he knew that Anakin had told the truth when he had told him that they had been afraid of his name.

Being afraid of a name just happened with Jedi… Obi-Wan closed his eyes. Being afraid of a name just happened with Jedi when they heard the name of a Sith lord.

But this couldn't be. His best friend would never be a Sith Lord, never. And Luke and Leia had told them that most of the Jedi would be killed… and Anakin would be dead, too.

Whatever he had thought- it was not what Obi-Wan saw when he opened his door. Luke lay on his bed, and immediately, the Jedi knight could feel that the boy had serious injuries. Leia stood next to him, and when she saw his face, she showed more relief than he had ever seen on a face.

"Thanks the force you're here" she almost cried. "Luke fell almost on a speeder. We didn't know where to go, so…"

"And then you decided to come here, to my room?" Obi-Wan asked her while he examined Luke. The boy lost lots of blood, and that too fast.

"_When you need help, search for help. There will always be someone who will help you_" Leia responded, and the words were familiar to Obi-Wan. This was what Qui-Gonn Jinn had always taught him.

"You told us this" Leia said and had to fight with her tears. "We didn't know where to go, and it was so dangerous, and…" She started to cry, and just like a reflex, Obi-Wan hugged her.

"Don't worry" he told her, and to his surprise, it felt absolutely normal and not strange to hug her. "I will take care of Luke. Don't worry, Leia."

He stroke her head, and after a minute, Leia stopped crying and started to breath normal again.

"But tell me" Obi-Wan asked her while he fixed up Luke as good as possible. "Why are you so scared? I don't understand this."

The girl sounded almost asleep when she answered. "Dangerous…" She just murmured. "It's dangerous…"

--

The Jedi Council had ordered him to stay at Padmés house, just in case the twins came back.

They had told him that he should sleep, that he should rest- and he knew that they were right; he needed sleep, almost desperate. Yesterday morning, he had fought against Count Dooku and General Grievous, and the afternoon, he had listened to the story of Luke and Leia… and in the night, they had jumped of the balcony.

Way too much for just one day.

And now, Padmé was in the hospital because she had passed out. His mind wasn't able to get along with all these things, they were too much.

The question that was burning all the time in his head was the scariest one he had ever asked himself: Were Luke and Leia afraid of him? Would he do something so bad in the short time he would still live that they were afraid of him?

He didn't want them to be afraid of him…

He had fallen asleep without knowing it, but when he dreamed the nightmare, he didn't realize it was just a dream.

_He was sitting in a dark, big room, and a young man was in front of him. He was afraid, obviously, and Anakin knew it. He even _liked _it._

"_Have you found the rebels?" Anakin asked the man, and he nodded. _

"_Yes, Sir" the man said. "Senator Organa, Senator Mon Mothma and a young girl. We don't know her name yet, Sir."_

_Anakin remained silent, but then, he stood up. "Bring her to me" he told the man. "I want to see her."_

_The man took a bow. "Of course, Sir" he said and disappeared._

_Anakin just had to wait a few minutes until the door was opened again…_

But before anything more could happen, the nightmare ended.

Anakin gasped. That was not a normal dream; it was the worst nightmare he had ever had. But why? He looked around the empty bedroom and wished that Obi-Wan was still here. Anakin was sure that his old master would knew what this dream meant.

Nobody, except C-3PO, had ever called him 'Sir'.

He remembered the conversation with Luke, just a few hours ago, and the dream was almost forgotten: Where were the twins?

He looked at his comlink, but there weren't any messages for him.

Anakin closed his eyes and sighed. He couldn't stop thinking about them: Luke, Leia, Padmé.

Thank you so much for your reviews, and a huge thank you again to my beta reader… it's so great you're reading my story!

Love you all!

PadmeS


	5. Will you kill me?

Obi-Wan wasn't able to sleep, just like his former padawan. But, unlike Anakin, he knew where the twins were- in front of.

Luke was sleeping on his bed, his breath was regular; he slept for more than six hours, and it was already close to sunrise.

Leia was sleeping, too, on the ground. She used her arm as her pillow, and an old robe of Obi-Wan as a blanket. Her breath was regular, just like Luke's, but sometimes, she mumbled some things.

Obi-Wan knew that he had to sleep; today, and the next days, too, would be full of missions and meetings with the council. But he just couldn't stop himself from staring at the two children.

They trusted him, without anything; after they had jumped off the building, they came to him- knowing that he would take care of them.

As far as Obi-Wan knew, he had raised up the twins in their timeline. He had been like a father to them, just like the unknown woman had been a mother.

A father…

Years ago, when he had been in love with Siri, he had thought about being a father- a lot. If he had taken the chance, if he had married Siri and left the Jedi, he would be a father. He would have a child, or several children. Maybe he would live here on Corruscant, or on Naboo, or somewhere else… together with Siri.

But Siri was dead, killed in the Clone Wars, and nobody was able to bring her back.

Leia murmured something, and Obi-Wan nearly jumped. He had completely forgotten the two sleeping children in his room.

Gently, his fingers touched her forehead. "Everything is okay, Leia," he murmured, and he felt how his stomach twisted at the lie. _Nothing _was okay.

"Let me sleep," the girl whispered. "Come on, Obi-Wan, it's so early. I bet Maya still wants to sleep…"

The Jedi-Knight froze. Obi-Wan took his fingers from her forehead. Leia was still half-asleep… she thought she was still in her time-line.

She thought she was still on Tatooine, that everything was still okay.

"You have to wake up, Leia" he told her, but Leia shook her head.

"It's not that late," she complained. "Please, let me sleep…"

He couldn't wake her up. When she still wanted to sleep… when she still thought that her life was alright… "Sleep, Leia," he whispered.

When Anakin went to the hospital, early in the morning, he had slept for an hour. His mind screamed for some rest, but that wasn't possible- all he wanted was to check if Padmé was alright.

"Padmé Amidala? The senator?" the droid behind the desk asked. "May I ask why?"

Anakin frowned. The droid asked too many questions; but, he reflected, Padmé was an important senator; of course the droid had to ask some questions.

"I'm a Jedi knight, and I'm her protector" he answered the question. "I need to see her, it's very important."

"I know you don't like it, so please stop glaring at me" Leia told her brother as she sat up and looked at her brother who was still laying on the bed. "By the way, I'm as old as you are, so I can take care of myself."

Luke didn't smile like his sister. "Why can't you just wait?" he asked his sister. "I'm sure I'll be able to go with you in the evening, Leia."

The girl clicked her tongue, but shook her head. "Luke- we don't even know if we will still be here this evening, and even if we are- you can't go to the Med Center. You are hurt, after all!"

Luke tried to talk to her once again when Leia left the room. "Please, take care of yourself," he said. "And… try to remember everything she told you, okay?"

Leia smiled at her brother. "I will, Luke."

Obi-Wan had thought about it for an hour now, but he could not find a proper solution: how could he ever bring some breakfast into his room for two more people without getting attention of almost every night in the cafeteria?

There was no way.

He ate his breakfast fast, without paying attention to the others, and thought about the cafés he knew which were close to the temple.\

Maybe Leia was able to eat not much, but Luke needed definitely something healthy.

A boy who was injured… keeping in his room, together with his sister, while the council was desperate to find them. Not to forget Anakin who gave himself the fault of the thing that had happened.

Obi-Wan sighed. This was too much for him to handle.

When he entered the room, he was surprised to find Luke alone on the bed, already woken up and drinking something that smelled like tea.

"Hello," Luke said and smiled when he saw the Jedi- Knight. "Leia thought you went eating, and she said gave me some tea before going to town."

Obi-Wan looked at him, suddenly alarmed. "Why did she walk away? I thought it was too dangerous for you."

Luke shook his head. "There's something she and I need to know" he explained and looked at him.

Obi-Wan sat down and sighed. "But Coruscant is dangerous" he, said. "There are a lot of people who want to harm her."

Luke tried to get up, but it didn't work. He groaned and fell back to the bed.

"Don't move," Obi-Wan said and looked at him with worried eyes. "I'll try to get some proper breakfast for you. But before I do this- I'm really sorry- I need to find Leia. Coruscant is too dangerous for her, and…"

Luke smiled. "You forget something, Obi-Wan: you raised us, even if you can't remember. And you taught Leia how to take care of herself in the streets of Mos Eisly. I don't know if you have already been there, but this town is more dangerous than Coruscant can ever be."

"Yeah… maybe you're right," Obi-Wan responded, but still looked worried. A lot.

Leia had no clue where the hospital was and how she could get a chance to see her mother, but that didn't matter.

_Find a way, and you'll find a solution._

Leia had never thought that the advice of Qui-Gon Jinn would help her even in this situation, but it seemed as if it did.

Talking to a ghost was better than she had expected.

The credits she had taken from Obi-Wan (she had left a note that she would pay him the money back) were just enough to take a bus to the hospital.

Even though Leia had already accepted the thought that she was in the past, it was stranger than she had thought.

Talking to people was strange; to see that there were no ships in the galaxy that fought was a great and a strange experience at the same time.

If she would be able to warn Obi-Wan of her father, to tell him what would happen… but would he ever believe her? And what if Anakin would kill him?

_Remember, he saved you… _

Again the small voice in her head murmuring these words. Yes, he had saved her…

_His hand grabbed her arm. "Hold on tight!" he screamed, while Leia looked at him with an shocked expression. That couldn't be…_

"_I'll pull you up, Leia!" he said, and she could feel in the force that he was desperate to save her, that he wouldn't stop until she was safe._

"Are you alright?" A voice asked her suddenly, and Leia jumped.

"Oh yes, thank you," she stammered and shook her head. "I just… I didn't sleep well last night."

Padmé looked incredible peaceful in her bed, and Anakin didn't look around before he kissed her forehead.

"Have you slept well?" He asked her and smiled as she opened her eyes.

"Yes," she murmured sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock," Anakin answered and sat down. "Maybe I should not have arrived here so early, but…"

"No, it's okay," Padmé smiled, too. "Honestly, I'm lucky that I can tell you something now. We're alone, aren't we?"

Anakin looked around. "Yes, we are," he responded. "I don't think that they have cameras here."

"Good." Padmé took a breath. "I wanted to tell it to you earlier, already yesterday, but… you know…"

"Luke and Leia," Anakin nodded, and suddenly, the fear was again in his heart. Were the twins well? Was it his fault?

"Something has changed, Anakin" Padmé whispered. "We're not two anymore…"

Anakin needed three seconds to understand what she wanted to tell him.

"You're pregnant?" He asked his voice suddenly full of joy. "We're having a baby?"

Padmé smiled at his words, a little bit relieved that he was happy. She hadn't been sure if he was happy or not… but now, to see his eyes full of joy and luck, she was happy, too.

"I'm going to be a father…" he whispered and kissed his wife. "And you're going to be a mother!"

"Yes, little daddy" Padmé laughed.

Anakin's eyes lit up when he heard his nickname. "I like that sound… Daddy…" He smiled at her and kissed her mouth. "That is the best moment in my life, Padmé."

Leia looked at the building, not sure if she should walk inside or not.

But it was her mother… Padmé… and maybe- maybe this was the last chance ever to talk with her.

She took a breath and spoke to the droid behind the desk.

"May you tell me where the room of Padmé Amidala is?" she asked.

"Of course" the droid looked at her, not sure if she should really do this. "But at first, why do you want to see her?"

"I…" Leia took her medallion and showed it to the droid. "I need to give her something."

The droid took the medallion and looked at it. "Alright" it said, "it's not expensive, it's just Japor. Worthless."

Leia shook her head. "It's more worth than the whole galaxy," she responded.

"You know what?" Anakin said on her bed and stroke her hand. "Pregnant women need lots of vitamins for their baby. I'll get you a fruit juice, okay?"

He placed a kiss on her forehead, and while he walked out of the room, he seemed to fly.

A father! He would be a father! He would have a child, a baby… They would be a family.

Leias heartbeat was quicker than usual. Her eyes searched for her mother's room, and her hands were wet, and she didn't know what to tell her mother.

"_You don't have to worry about your children, they will be safe. And oh yeah, I'm your daughter. Obi-Wan gave me the medallion… he parted it. Luke has the other half."_

But she needed to talk with her, to see her face; maybe, in a few hours, she wouldn't be here anymore on Coruscant to see her. And she would have lost the last chance to talk to her mother.

Finally, when she saw her mother's room, she was relieved. Now was the time to talk to her, to tell that she and Luke would be safe… if everything went out right.

She knocked at the door. After a few seconds, she heard her mother say "Come in," and Leia entered the room.

Leia had just been able to see her mother from holos from Naboo; she had seen her when she had been in the lake, half dead; and she had seen her in the corridor. But now, to see her, without feeling afraid or something else… it was great.

She was more beautiful than any holos could ever show. Maya had used to tell them stores about her, to describe her beauty, but it was not enough.

Leia kept on staring at her, until Padmé called her name. "Leia?" she asked. "I'm… surprised to see you here."

Leia shook her head to forget the memories that kept on haunting her. She was now here, in this room; she was able to talk to her mother… maybe even to warn her.

"I… I need to tell you something" she began uneasy and walked a little bit shy into the room. "I know that maybe, you won't believe me, but please, please listen."

Padmé nodded. "Is it something important?" She asked curious and started to sat up, but Leia shook her head. "Please, sit down" she pleaded her mother. "I know you're not feeling well."

Padmé kept looking at the girl who stood in her room, obviously nervous. Suddenly, she remembered something Obi-Wan had said to Anakin- they were searching for Leia and Luke. While she had laid on the couch, she had heard a little bit of the conversation between the two Jedi Knights.

They were supposed to be lost… so why did the girl appear in her room?

"I know you're pregnant" Leia started, and Padmé gasped. Forgotten that the Jedi searched for Leia; how could this girl know it? Nobody knew, except Anakin and Maya!

"Don't," Leia said quickly as Padmé opened her mouth. "I… I can't stay for a long time. Please, just listen to me: You have to go away from Corruscant. Go somewhere else, hide, tell nobody, just Obi-Wan, okay? Just the people you trust… and not…" Leia had to take a breath. "Don't tell your husband. It's for your own safety. For the safety of your family."

Obi-Wan had been able to take some medicine from the Med Center of the temple, and Luke looked healthier with every minute.

"You heal very fast," Obi-Wan said while he gave Luke some breakfast he had finally managed to steal from the kitchen. "I've never seen that before."

"I use the force" Luke explained. "You showed… well, you will show me this in the future."

Obi-Wan nodded quiet. Talking about the future would always be a strange experience, he decided.

However, he had a question that almost burned his mind since yesterday. "Luke", he asked the boy and tried to look calm. "I know that I will raise you and Leia up, but what about your real parents? What happened to them?"

Luke looked at his knees and didn't respond anything.

"Luke please," Obi-Wan pleaded. "There is so much which isn't clear for me, for all of us!"

The boy looked finally at Obi-Wan and spoke slowly. "My mother," he explained, "was murdered by my father, and he was killed just hours after it. You… found us, together with Maya, and you knew what had happened- so you decided to take care of us, to protect us."

Obi-Wan didn't know what he expected, but this was definitely something he had not expected. A child, whose father had murdered the mother and got killed just hours after this...

"I'm sorry", he finally said. "If I had known this, I would not have asked, Luke."

Luke shrugged with his shoulders. "It doesn't matter" he said finally. "It didn't even happen yet."

Anakin hadn't been able to sense her. He had just heard her voice and her last words "For the safety of your family" and his heart stopped.

Even if he wasn't able to sense her, he knew where Leia was- with Padmé, his wife. Leia, the girl he had searched all night long. Because of her and her brother, he hadn't been able to sleep.

And now, she was here, in the Med Center, talking to Padmé- why?

Slowly, he opened the door, and looked at the girl who stood just a few metres away from him- looking at him with absolute fear in her eyes.

Leia was too shocked to do anything, but after a long, long second, her mind finally worked- and her body, too. She started to run, to push Anakin with the help of the Force beside and to run away from the young man who stared at her.

She had to run, to get away from him; it didn't matter that he once saved her life- he was still the heartless monster that killed many people.

Anakin started to run, too, started to follow her, while his mind seemed to explode. Why had Leia visited Padmé? How could she ever know that she was in the Med Center and not at home?

Several droids were in her way, and Leia used the force to get them out of her way. She could almost hear Luke's voice inside her head, what he would tell her in this situation.

Run, run, _run!_ Nothing else, just to get away from him, before he could get her, before…

He came closer and closer, Leia could feel it. She used all her mental power to push him away, to get more space.

Luke… Her brother… Somehow, she had to get to him, she had to see him, to warn him- now that their father had seen her again, and they had to hide- going to another planet until she was back in her time.

Within seconds, she was out of the med center and suddenly on the streets of Corruscant- but why was nobody here? The street was almost empty, and Leia wished there would be lots of people- maybe someone who would help her.

"Stop!" He cried, but the girl didn't listen, just kept on running. Every time Anakin tried to use the force to stop her, she just… blocked him off.

Anakin blinked; that had never happened before. _Never. _And just a few seconds before, she had used the Force to let him trip.

_Him. _The Jedi Knight. The Chosen One who had the power over the Force-tripped because a Padawan used the force to let him do so.

Something was wrong.

Padmé looked up when Anakin came into her room, and for a second, she saw the absolute fear on the face of the girl. Leia was afraid of Anakin. _Afraid._

How could anyone ever be afraid of her Ani? He was the most wonderful and nice man she had ever known.

Suddenly, Leia ran out of the room, followed a second later by a surprised Anakin who had just stepped into the room.

Padmé wanted to sit up, to follow him, but a second later, a droid appeared.

"Don't sit up," she warned the senator. "It's not healthy for you to do it now; you're pregnant."

"I know," Padmé tried to tell the droid, "but I need to know…"

"You don't want to get your babies hurt, do you?" The droid said gently.

Padmé gasped. "Did you… did you say _babies?"_

After minutes of running, after he used the force to stop the girl, just like had used the force to push him away, Anakin finally got the girl in the middle of the street.

His breath was heavy and hard; even with doing two hours of sport every day, it was hard to finally get her.

Leia looked up at him, her eyes suddenly dark and sad. "So, Anakin Skywalker," she said. "Now that you've found me- are you going to kill me?"

Thanks to my Betareader again, I owe you so much!

Check out my profile, maybe I'll upload a Harry Potter FF next week.

Love you all,

PadmeS


End file.
